The invention is generally concerned with the packaging and dispensing of flowable condiments, for example salt and pepper.
Provision for the dispensing of such condiments has normally entailed use of separate shaker containers, the conventionally known salt shaker and pepper shaker which appear, in one form or another, on substantially every dining table. Such shakers are provided in an almost endless variety, from elaborate crystal and metal shakers to disposable singleserve paper containers.
As a matter of convenience and reduced expense, dual chamber dispensers have also been devised wherein each of the chambers includes a different condiment and is provided with a separate closure for selectively allowing and restricting flow therefrom.
It is also known to form shakers, particularly inexpensive and/or single-use shakers, of an appropriate synthetic resinous material or plastic.